gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
__TOC__ *Archive1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ RE: Rosebud22 Yeah, you're right. All the evidence is there, 22 on the end, the same wikis, even editing zombie's user page. I might even confront him now! Have a good night! Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 18:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mikey! We caught and blocked zombie! Well done for researching his profile and catching that dipstick! Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 20:40, February 4, 2013 (UTC) For Your Information Just to let you know, the name "7F" is in fact a provisional name, given just so that we don't have too many "unknown xxx vehicle" pages floating around. The name is in bold and italicised to try and highlight the name as not being official. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Patrolling Patrolling hasn't been that bad, apart from helping out with the Zombie22 fiasco and helping keep things chilled between NikoBellicsBoss and IW-33, things have been fairly relaxed, still managing to exceed community activity with vehicles info :) JBanton (Talk | ) 16:56, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: F620 I have added my view on the situation, which should hopefully see a peaceful resolve of the issue, the talk page link is here for your convenience. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:26, February 5, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, thanks for your help. Hopefully we shall get a peaceful resolve to this soon. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:36, February 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Actually it was only 4 minutes different and anyway, it's good to have him gone! Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 17:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Car design Thanks, I've only picked up design/ artistic skills from experience and a lot of practise, I probably should try taking some pointers from somewhere before my uni course. Disregarding money, including insurance and taxes, I would go for the S500, but it is the most expensive of the three. As a daily driver the W221 would provide good comfort and acceptable fuel economy. The practicality of the S500 is pretty good as well, having a large boot/ trunk as well as good leg room for any second row occupants. The second gen Leòn would be the cheaper of your choices and would still offer good performance if you opt for a Cupra or sport model. A diesel model may be better in the sense of fuel economy and more significantly, Torque (These cars have been pretty successful in the World Touring Car Championship if I remember correctly). With the Passat, costs would be the middle of the three models in focus here, as a daily driver it would offer a comfortable experience and would be able to provide comfort for those in the second row of seats. The B6 Passat does offer good fuel economy but my main problem with it is the drivetrain; being either front-engine, front wheel drive or four wheel drive (which behaves as a front wheel drive until adverse conditions are detected). The drivetrain will be useful in snowy conditions and for everyday driving though, so my opinion doesn't really matter. Overall if you ask me, I'd prefer the W221, but the other two do still have their advantages and could definitely make for good alternatives. Alternatively I would suggest the B7 Audi A4, which would be my pick among this level of car. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Your Talk Page Mikey, you need to seriously archive your talk page! Make it here - User talk:Mikey Klebbitz/Archive. Afterwards, just make a new page called that but with "Archive 2" on the end. Hope this helped!! Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 18:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Basically copy everything off your talk page and paste it into the link. Then clear your talk page and use the link to make something on top of your talk page saying "Archive 1". Just like mine! Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 18:17, February 7, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? If you mean like on my talk page, then you write the archive 1, then when archive 2 is made, put a couple of spaces away from the archive 1 and then put archive 2. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 18:40, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Myths wiki Yeah, whenever you want to stop by the wiki is fine. Also I think I might be promoted to patroller, thankyou for your vote and support. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Mikey, this guy has copy Roman's Holiday page put it on his profile page. Can you give him a warning and I delete it for you, if I was given permission for it. Thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:58, February 7, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE: Hi. It's good. I start Maths meditation (in case I'm saying it wrong, just refer to it like "extra work"), I have to prepate for next year's exams, what I seen from this is year is pretty easy. I want to go to a maths-info high school, and become a programmer/similar thing. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:41, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Holy crap! Quick warning about that guy, he has '22' on the end of his name. We better keep our eyes on him. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 17:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome Mike, let's tell him! Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 17:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm not playing on the console yet. And yes, I still play many hours on the PC (2-3 h monday-friday, 6 on Sat and Sun). But next year I will play lesser and learn better. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:09, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. He's blocked. I know all along that he was Zombie/Rose, but I needed a much more "solid" evidence aginst him. But now he's blocked. As for Henrique; can't say he's a vandal. He made good faith edits, even if some of his edits are a bit messed up. PS regarding the Israel-Portugal Football game; I'm really not a football fan, though you can guess that I support Israel =D. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, I don't want to be a b'crat, and we already have 3 b'crats, so we don't need another one (we only need more "regular" admins). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. Personally, I prefer this way of promotion: first being a Patroller, then an admin, just like WM and I. ::About "22", don't worry about him. Just wait a couple of days, and you'll see. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Section Could you remove the "Busts" section of your userpage please. We do not feed the trolls, or use our userpages as a wall of shame for blocked users. Messi1983 (talk) 09:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks man! It feels great to be a patroller, now I can better serve the GTA Wiki to protect it from vandals. See you around! Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) He's Back Hey Mikey, remember that guy that we have problems with. Well he's back again and this time, he is trying to make everyone here thinks that he is working for the Wikia. Warn everybody and be careful. Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:58, February 10, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Thanks Thanks for making me a friend in your profile man! I appreciate it. Boomer8 (talk) 05:55, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Seen 'im, don' really care. He knows very well why he was blocked, but if he will continue to ask why, I'll send him a message regarding that. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:53, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. He even left me a message on a wiki where I'm no longer active. He even called "Peter-Pan". I hate... PeterPan... -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Request for Promotion Hi Mikey. I added a request for becoming an Admin. Would you please add your opinion and vote? Thanks! ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:52, February 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Hi dude. I have been active it's just that there hasn't been much to edit really, and yesterday my internet was down so I couldn't edit anything. As for the adminship, nobody has really done anything about it. :/ I don't know when they're going to contact me so I may even contact them. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:32, February 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks Mikey. :D ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:09, February 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mikey, It's Ray, what's up man I haven't talk to you for a while, I just wanted to tell you how very good of a patroller you've been based on what I seen. keep up the good work, cheers :). Ray boccino (talk) 19:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Mikey since you own TBOGT, have you obtained the Skylift? I have. There is a video on the talk page of how to get it. Boomer8 (talk) 06:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) It's not really useful, and you can't even use the magnet on it. But its very uniqe. Like its the biggest driveable vehicle in TBOGT and it flies very slow. If you're still interested in getting it, you must complete TBOGT with no cheats except the Buzzard cheat. Then when you redo the mission you can quickly spawn a Buzzard and try to fly up to the Skylift in time. If you do, fly it over to the airport and before you shoot Yusef with the minigun, fly over the skylift and push it down by desending over it. It took me many tries but if you able to get to get to Yusef in time easily you will eventually get it. Boomer8 (talk) 05:28, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Video Chat Hey Mikey, sorry for not talking to you for a long time. I was busy with school stuff and everything. So good news, I'm on Skype. I wondering if you like join to Skype with me and LS11. I hope you will be there so we can talk some stuff that I did throughout the week, and if you are looking for me, my name is JF (my real name). See you on Skype! P.S. I change my name Curly to Moe and Bosco. JF (talk) 00:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE: Adminship Yeah, I was thinking about re-applying but maybe when I reach 1000 edits. Anyway you're welcome and I think you deserve to be an admin. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 16:29, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Could you be more specific? I have around 3 ideeas of what you're meaning: 1. Cow meat that is actually horse (that seems not to be our fault, though.) 2. Idiot Prime minister led by communist-ideeas and that balmes everything he does on the president. 3. Schengen Area. About the Admin, I'LL VOTE YES! ''Dodo8'' [[User talk:Dodo8|''